Hack
by kyon-koizami
Summary: A .Hack thats way off from the show and close to the game


Dot Hack

Chapter 1

"I got mail." You got a message from Orca. "Hey you make it yet?" Reply: "Yeah just now." "Enter the world?" "Hey you made it here!" Orca said as Kai appeared. "Yeah took awhile to make." Kai said. "You made me wait here, Kai." Orca screamed in Kai's ear. "Oh well lets go to Delta Forbidden Stole Wall. It has strong monsters but it's good training. Now see that stone? Go to it, that's where the monsters are, it's like a cave but a whole lot bigger." Orca said as he walked towards it. "That thing is huge! It's way to big!" Kai said as he followed Orca. "Hey don't open that! that's a trap." Orca says as he throws Kai a Kat trap. "What's with the name?" Kai asked "It just came to my mind." Orca said as he looked at the trap. "Not your username. The traps name." Kai said with a blank face "Oh. I don't know you have to ask the programmers of the game." Orca said as he walked into the next room.

"Where are we now?" Kai said when he appeared in the next room. "The next room. Where else would we be?" Orca said as he walked forward. "Um. I wouldn't know." Kai said as he walked past Orca. "Hey, who's that girl?" Orca asked himself. "She's being followed by a monster!" Kai screamed at Orca. "That thing… it's to strong. Why is that type of a monster here?" Orca said as he ran after them. "Wait for me!" Kai ran after them too. "What happened to the room? It changed." Orca said as he walked a little more in. "Orca, look it's that girl!" Kai said as he stayed back near the door. "I know. Kai stay back!" Orca glared at the monster following that girl. "Ok." Kai seemed dead as he stood still.

"Kai, don't fight this thing leave now!" " NO! Orca, I wont let you die!" Kai and Orca fought and Orca dashed towards the monster. "NO! Orca don't do it!" Kai yelled at Orca. "I have to help her! Kai, its not so smart to let her die." Orca said sacredly. Orca attacked the monster. "Die! Leave her alone!" Orca flies back and hits the wall. "AHHH! Not now." Orca screams as he slides down the wall.

Chapter 2

"You little bug! Don't fight with me. I'm only after the little girl!" the monster said as he grabbed the girl. "Let her go!" Kai said as he slashed the monsters arm. "My blade. It didn't do anything to him." Kai said as he backed off. "You're a fool little boy. You should of listened to your friend." He said as he missed Kai with his cane. "Whoa were you trying to hit me, or miss me?" Kai asked as he grinned. "You little rat! Don't mess with me!" the monster yelled and dropped the girl. "Run now while he isn't looking." Orca said to the girl. "Ok." she said and ran off. "Fine I'll settle with you." the monster hit Orca. "Oww. You are weak, going after little girls.

"That's what you think. She's stronger then you." the monster picked Orca up with his cane and a red circle appeared behind Orca. "Goodbye fool." the circle goes on Orca and he falls on the ground. "Kai run! Just don't die." Orca said as he started to disappear. "Now it's your turn little boy!" the monster turned to Kai and tried to do the same thing to him. "Goodbye little boy!" the monster then fell back and dropped Kai, he was knocked out when he hit the floor. "Where am I? How did I get here?" Kai was asking himself. "Your in a different area. First one here too. You scared still?" someone was talking to him. "Who's there?" Kai was asking that person. "Don't think of this little kid. You won't live here, you will be back soon just wait." the person keeps talking to Kai. Kai disappears.

"Hey boy, you are in my way. Now move!" some girl was yelling at him. "You can go around me." Kai said to her. "No! Now move, or I'll make you move!" she screamed in his face. "Fine make me! If you even can." Kai said as he just stood there. "Fine you little brat." She said and drew her blade. "I see. Fine." Kai sighed and drew his blade as well. "Fight me! If you win I'll leave you alone. If I win you join my team. Got it?" she said "Oh and the name is Blackrose." "Ok I accept. I'm Kai." They started to fight all over the area. "Your good but not that good!" Blackrose said as she hit Kai's blade out of the way. "To bad I won't go down so easily." Kai hit her blade with his hand and it fell onto the ground. "See what I mean? Oh if you didn't know, were in the air." Kai held Blackrose by her shirt. "Oh I knew that, but if you didn't know, I win." Blackrose said and disappeared behind Kai and kicked him into the ground 50 feet down. "Ok. You win." Kai said.

To be continued.


End file.
